Haunted Town
' Haunted Town' is the first episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Here’s a first… TAPS isn’t investigating a building on this episode, its investigating an ENTIRE CITY!! Even better is that the reveal is presented to an entire Town Hall meeting! This ought to be a GREAT show. The residents of the City of Alexandria, Louisiana are all out of sorts and the paranormal activities are impacting town business and tourism. The investigation will focus on the 3 spots designated by the city’s residents to be the most haunted: The Hotel Bentley, Finnegan’s Wake Tavern and The Diamond Grill restaurant. The hotel’s history is tarnished with a small child’s death in an elevator shaft, and a man’s demise at the bottom of a staircase. Was he pushed? Who can say? Claims in the hotel include voices, spirits on the balcony and people have heard conversations in Mr. Bentley’s suite, where he died. At Finnegan’s Wake, the bar across the street, seems to have imported its paranormal activity when it took part of a bar from a nearby brothel. Accompanying this fixture are shadows, breaking glasses, footsteps and tremendous bangs! Diamond Grill is a fine restaurant, but a former employee named Stella reported lingers in the dining room since her death in the 1960s. This building has had glasses shatter with no cause, shadows passing by and candles move from their places. Night one will focus on the restaurant and bar. (Though Steve did put some cameras in the hotel to catch any activity that might happen.) Here are experiences in the Diamond Grill: Jason and Grant find outrageously high EMF readings behind the bar, but they are startled by the sounds and moving doors. Jason sees some…one? It’s a dark black mass. Whoa- Jason is freaked so you KNOW it is spooky. Of course, the EMFs ARE out of control in that place. Amy and Adam have similar door-moving experiences. Finnegan’s Wake Tavern: Steve and Tango try a lot of tricks to get the glasses to break, but nada! The Bentley Hotel: Jason and Grant hear a strange sound, like a voice. And Jay sees a shadow pass over the balcony. The street is closed so there’s no chance of shadow play, so WHAT is it?? They hear a LOT of strange sounds, like a voice shouting “No You Don’t” and singing. It is CRAZY! Steve and Tango hear a thumping sound in the hotel on command. In the lobby, Steve and Tango approach the balcony apparitions with suspicions, because light reflects off the columns and creates the shape of a person. Tango tries to get a ghost to trip him on the stairs, but he manages to trip himself instead. Whoopsie! Jason and Grant have some encounters with a spontaneous illumination while they lean over the balcony. They hear footsteps and weird sounds. This place is VERY CREEPY. Evidence backs up some claims. The Diamond Grill has audio clips of whispers and a voice saying “I’m sorry”. The reveal starts at Finnegan’s Wake, where there were no personal experiences. Cameras, however, caught singing and a female voice. At the Diamond Grill, they present audio clips of a voice whispering “Hey Adam” and “I’m sorry”. This is clearly an intelligent haunt. The Hotel had a video clip of the illuminating light, and a voice saying “No, you don’t”. The entire city was delighted with the results, as were the investigators. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes